Burn
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Queime e vire pó.


**N/A:** Antes de qualquer coisa quero falar que essa mini-fic é _muito_ louca. Nunca escrevi _nada_ sobre o Draco, muito menos sobre Draco/Pansy, mas essa história simplesmente surgiu em minha cabeça e aqui está ela. Posso dizer que não é uma história de _amor_, é mais uma história de _desamor_. E é meio... Viajada. É.

**xxx**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn****  
**Só vai ficar lá e me ver queimar  
**but that's all right because I like the way it hurts****  
**Mas está tudo bem porque eu gosto da forma como dói  
**just gonna stand there and hear me cry****  
**Só vai ficar lá e me ouvir chorar?  
**but that's all right because I love the way you lie****  
**Mas está tudo bem porque eu amo o jeito que você mente  
**I love the way you lie****  
**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**  
**

"_São apenas sentimentos tolos_", você sussurrava na beirada de meu ouvido enquanto, de tanto me revirar na cama, eu perdia o sono. A intensidade daquelas palavras tragava-me a alma de forma dolorida; um prego enferrujado perfurava o meu estômago, dando pequenas pontadas seqüenciadas, que eram as causadoras da minha ânsia. Eu poderia vomitar lágrimas. Eu poderia chorar palavras. Eu poderia falar sentimentos. Eu poderia morrer em vida e viver em morte. Eu poderia ser e fazer e querer e dizer e pensar o que ele desejasse... Bastava um pedido. Um "por favor" seria motivo de êxtase.  
Fui capacho. Fui chão. Fui cobertor. Fui abraço. Fui aconchego. Fui um pouco de tudo. Fui mãe, amante, amiga. Fui amor, paixão, desejo... **Fui:** primeira pessoa do singular do _pretérito_ inperfeito simples do indicativo do verbo ser.  
Fui... E nunca seria outra vez.  
_Sentimentos tolos. _  
Tragava-me, eu repito. Devorava-me, aniquilava-me, matava-me, _queimava-me_.  
E você seguia a sussurrar...  
Queime. Queime. Queime, querido.  
Queime e vire pó. 

**xxx**

**Draco**. Só o seu nome já parecia ser errado. Parecia ser errado porque só um nome não poderia causar tantos calafrios (eram de medo ou de prazer?), só um nome não poderia ter tantos significados inimagináveis, só um nome não poderia ser tão carregado de poder. Draco – como você conseguia? Como você podia causar tantas sensações? Em um só olhar, um só sorriso, um só movimento da cabeça, apenas um "Pansy" pronunciado e eu já desejava morrer. _Desejava morrer_, você sabia?  
Agora eu percebi que valia mais a pena desejar a morte do que desejar _você_.

"Pansy...", você me chamava, com o sorriso de sempre.

E eu sabia que não tinha escapatória, que a partir daquele momento, eu estava a sua mercê. Porque você tinha poder demais sobre mim, mais poder do que qualquer um conseguiria imaginar. Porque você tinha mais do que eu desejava. Porque, com um simples chamado, você já conseguia bagunçar a minha mente.  
Quando você me chamava, eu só conseguia engolir em seco.  
Talvez fosse o modo como você sorri – o seu sorriso é branco, tão branco! Todo branco. Branco demais, tão branco que doía nos meus olhos, tão branco que eu o sentia se aproximar. Tão branco que eu sempre me assustava quando você aparecia, simplesmente, ele era tão branco que eu imaginava como seria vê-lo em meio a uma nevasca. Ele era tão, tão branco, Draco, que eu nem percebia que você já era como uma nevasca – e era eu que estava no _meio_ dela.

"Pansy, venha aqui!", você me chamava com os olhos hipnóticos.

Não era possível negar nenhum dos seus pedidos e você – infelizmente - sabia disso. Draco, você sempre sabia que teria todas as suas vontades atendidas com um simples estalar dos seus dedos. Eu estaria aos seus pés. Submissa, sim, e eu não me importava.  
Eu daria _o mundo_ por você.

... E você não daria nada por mim.  
Você não derramaria uma lágrima. Não falaria uma palavra de amor. Não faria _nada_.  
E agora você queima.  
Porque você _é_ um _demônio_.  
Um demônio, o pior tipo dos demônios: um demônio disfarçado de anjo. Uma alma de trevas, tão nublada, tão terrível. Eu nunca poderia ser o seu Céu, mas eu sempre soube que você era como o Inferno vivo, um Inferno branco e gelado, e só comigo, quente demais. Draco, você era um demônio dos piores que queria consumir-me pouco a pouco, primeiro meu corpo, depois a minha mente e só então roubaria a minha alma. E eu tinha que lutar sozinha para manter a sanidade, porque se a perdesse, sabia que você conseguiria tudo o que quisesse.  
Você sempre sempre conseguia.

"_Estou te achando nervosa, Pansy, algum problema?_", você me perguntou naquela noite, mordendo a minha orelha e a única coisa que eu conseguia era suar frio.

Você sabia que tinha algum problema e você sabia _qual era o problema_ – e gostava disso. Você gostava de me fazer tremer quando passava as pontas dos dedos pela minha bochecha, me fazendo suar ainda mais quando mordia o meu pescoço. Você gostava de me fazer corar, de tirar a minha blusa, de pressionar o quadril contra o meu. Você gostava quando eu murmurava o seu nome bem baixo...  
Você gostava...  
E, mesmo assim, _não me amava_.  
Você era e é apenas um demônio que teve o meu corpo almejou a minha alma.  
Demônio branco, demônio de sorrisos brancos, demônio de dedos brancos. Demônio de lábia, demônio, cem vezes um demônio. Draco, Draco, Draco. Poder demais, branco demais. Demônio demais. _Desejo demais._

(**Draco quer a sua sanidade, Draco quer seus beijos, Draco quer você. Como se você fosse um brinquedo, o brinquedinho preferido de Draco. Draco não quer te ver nunca longe dele. Draco quer brincar... Quer te magoar... Quer te fazer amar demais. Quer te fazer chorar demais. Draco quer tudo. Querer, querer, querer... **_**Draco quer você!**_)

"_Pare de pensar_", você mandou. Não pediu. Nunca pediu.

E então naquela noite você beijou as minhas costas e enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos negros. Eu só consegui gemer e me sentir um _lixo_. Um lixo por permitir aquilo. Por permitir que você tivesse o seu corpo me dominando com força. Você mordeu as minhas costas e deixou uma marca perdida por lá – mas eu já tinha tantas marcas que só mais uma não faria diferença – e eu mordi os lábios para não gritar.  
_Doía_.  
Doía do jeito que você fingia me amar.  
E você nem ao menos se importava. Beijava a minha boca outra vez e sorria.  
Draco quer, Draco pode, Draco tem.  
Pansy faz, Pansy faz, Pansy faz.  
Pansy idiota.

(**Draco é um idiota. Draco é tudo. Draco é o mundo. Draco é o fim. Fuja. Corra. Suma. Vire pó de uma vez. Draco quer você. Draco quer **_**só você**_**. Draco vai machucá-la tanto. Draco que jogará álcool no fogo...**)

Uma hora eu precisava abrir os olhos, não precisava?  
E uma hora eu precisava lhe dizer: "_Foda-se você, Draco. A culpa é sua. Sempre foi. Agora derrame sangue por mim, assim como eu derramei por você._"  
Eu abri os olhos agora.  
Então realize o meu último – e primeiro – pedido: _desapareça da minha vida, da minha mente, do meu corpo e da minha alma._

_Vire pó e apodreça._

**xxx**

**N/A:** Por favor, não me xinguem! :/ KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Espero que essa fic tenha servido apenas para passar algum tempo, enfim... Comentem! :)


End file.
